TOW Ross and Rachel's Special Day
by kellocfan1
Summary: The title says it all.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Friends or any of it's characters. **_

_**Rating: Clean. **_

_**A/N: Could be considered the sequel to "TOW New Years Eve" or just a random story about Ross and Rachel's special day. Your choice. Either way, it's not essential that you read that one first. It's farely short, but if it were any longer I would never get it posted! Please leave a review- good or bad, they are always welcomed. Now, on with the story..**_

-------

This was the last time Ross expected to get married, so he wanted to do things right. No longer would marriage be considered one of his hobbies.. Rachel was the woman for him, he was sure of it.

"Ross?" Rachel walked up to him wearing a dazzling red dress. It was the night of their rehearsal dinner, and they were surrounded by family and friends. "Come sit down.. Chandler's about ready to give his toast.

"Let's get this over with." he replied, taking her by the arm and leading the way to their table. It was also the last time he was expecting to sit through one of Chandler's unbearably long toasts.. Followed by dead silence from a room filled with confused guests.

Chandler stood up and cleared his throat, lightly tapping his butter knife against his champagne flute. "I've known Ross since college," he began after receiving everyone's undivided attention. "And I've always known that he'd settle down and start a family.. Fourth times the charm, right?"

Rachel grimaced, having been reminded of her fiance's ridiculously high number of marriages.

"I was surprised that Ross and Rachel got divorced the first time," Chandler went on, ignoring the dead silence. "After all, we are most honest when we are drunk."

Unable to sit through anymore of the complete and utter torture, Ross stood up and clapped his hands together, putting an end to Chandler's misguided attempt at a speech. Everyone did the same, relieved that it was over with. Feeling a sense of defeat, Chandler returned to his seat next to Phoebe and Joey, who would be speaking next.

"I've known Ross and Rachel for many years now," he said, reading from the small note card he was holding. "And I can't think of any two people better suited for each other. Congratulations Ross and Rachel."

Joey received a standing ovation in response to his short and simple speech. Chandler threw his arms up in the air, frustrated. "Oh, come on!"

Don't worry.." Phoebe said, consoling her friend. "You can try again next time Ross gets married."

Ross, upon hearing this, shot her a death glare.

Pheobe shrugged and gave Chandler a sympathetic smile before going back to her drink.

-------

The following day..

Ross stood at the alter and watched as his four year old daughter walked down the aisle, pausing every few seconds to retrieve some flower pedals from her basket and drop them to the ground.

"Are you ready for this?" Joey, who insisted on being the minister, nudged Ross in the elbow, diverting his attention from Emma.

"No.." Ross replied, ridicule evident in his voice. "The other three marriages were a piece of cake.. but now I think I'm starting to get cold feet."

Clearly, Joey did not detect the sarcasm in Ross' somewhat monotonous voice. He began to panick, shifting uncomfortibly. "Dude.. it's too late now. Rachel's about to walk down the aisle. What are you gonna do?"

"Take it from someone who knows what they're talking about," Chandler, who was on the other side of Ross, spoke up for the first time. "He was kidding."

"Wow, your sense of humor finally paid off." Joey smiled, and patted his friend on the shoulder, unaware that it was more of a put down than anything else.

"Thanks Joe, I knew it would come in handy some day.."

"Shh.." Ross silenced them as the first few notes from the organ were heard throughout the church. Everyone turned their heads to catch a glimpse of the bride.

Rachel tightened the grip she had on her father's arm, fully aware that all eyes were on her. She took a deep breath, hoping it might help to calm her nerves. Slowly, they walked down the aisle.. The train of her flowing, white dress trailed behind as she abandoned her spot at the back of the church and made her way to the altar.

The first person (besides Ross, of course) to catch her eye was her daughter, Emma. Standing next to her Aunt Monica, she swayed back and forth excitedly, showing off the clean, white fabric on her flower girl's dress. No one had been looking forward to this day more than Emma.

Having been given all the reassurance she needed, Rachel quickened up the pace.. eager to reach the alter where her future husband awaited.

-------

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Joey was clearly proud of himself, having mastered the entire ceremony- no mistakes! "You may kiss the bride."

Slowly, Ross lifted the veil that masked Rachel's radiant face. No longer was she a bachelorette. She would now be known as Mrs. Ross Geller.

Becoming impatient with Ross' deliberate pace, Rachel grabbed onto the back of his neck and eliminated the space between them, engrossing herself into her first kiss as a married woman.

"Or groom, whatever." Joey said, referring to Rachel's assertiveness.

As soon as they were finished kissing, Ross enveloped her into a hug.

"Just think," Phoebe said to Monica, who seemed to be wrapped up in the moment. "This would've happened years ago if they had just never gone on that break."

Apparently, they weren't as secluded as Pheobe had thought.. because just after she finished saying that, Ross and Rachel looked over at her simultaneously, both looking aggravated.

"But why dwell on the past?" Phoebe covered up quickly. "Congratulations, you guys!"

-------

Later on at the reception, Ross eagerly filled the seven champagne flutes. One belonging to each of his friends.. plus Mike. Once he was finished, he held his up in the air, no doubt implying a toast. The others complied by mimicking his actions.

"To friends." he said simply, and they all smiled.

"To friends." they repeated in unison, clinking their glasses together happily.

-------

_**The end.**_


End file.
